icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Wilson
Ken Wilson, born July 23, 1923, in Craik, Saskatchewan, was a minor hockey league General Manager and or owner for forty years. Twenty One years in the International Hockey League, five years in the Continental Hockey League and single seasons in the National Hockey League, Western Hockey League and, Eastern Hockey League. Wilson was known for having a keen eye for young talent as evidenced by his players winner 'Rookie Awards' a total of seven times. Wilson played for the Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Mayfair Public School hockey team. In 1937, Mayfair won the J.D. McDonald Cup for Saskatoon public schools Hockey Championship, with Ken playing center and left wing. In 1946, he moved from Trail, British Columbia to Fort Worth, Texas to work for the Rangers, a hockey team in the United States Hockey League (1945-51), owned by Eddie Shore. In 1950, Wilson became the Manager of the brand new Hobart Arena, in Troy, Ohio. Starting in 1951 and for the next eight seasons, he owned and operated the Troy Bruins a team in the IHL. Wilson spent the 1959-1960 hockey season, as General Manager of the Greensboro Generals in the EHL. For three seasons, starting in 1960, Ken was the General Manager of the Omaha Knights in the IHL. In 1963, Wilson moved to Toledo, Ohio, where he owned and started the Toledo Blades in the IHL. Over the next three seasons, he filled the roll of General Manager and as a mid season replacement in 1966, coach. In 1964, the Toledo Blades won the Fred A. Huber Trophy, awarded for "Most Points in the Regular Season' and the Turner Cup awarded to the Playoff Champions. In 1966, Wilson was named Manager of the Vancouver Canucks in the Western Hockey League. Bert Olmstead was the Coach. In 1967 the National Hockey League expanded and Bert Olmstead was hired as General Manager and Coach of Oakland Seals after the June 7, 1967 NHL player draft. Olmstead hired Wilson, with the plan of Wilson running a farm team the following season. The entire hockey staff was fired at the end of the first season. Wilson was assistant manager of the Muskegon Mohawks in the IHL for two seasons, 1970-1971 and 1971-1972. In 1972 Wilson was hired as General Manager of the Des Moines, Iowa franchise in the IHL. Feeling the franchise needed a new look and image, Wilson, changed the name to the Des Moines Capitols. In 1973-1974, the Capitols won the Fred A. Huber Trophy and the Turner Cup. This was the only season the a Des Moines based IHL team finished first and won the playoffs. The Capitols disbanded in 1975. Wilson went on to Manage the Flint Generals in 1975-1976 and the Dayton Gems in 1976-1977, both in the IHL. In 1981, Wilson formed a group of investors to put an IHL team in Peoria, Illinois. The Peoria Prancers, began play, with the 1982-1983 season. After years of good labor relations, the United Auto Workers went on strike against Caterpillar Inc. on October 1, 1982. At the time 50% of Peorians were employed directly or indirectly by Caterpillar. The strike lasted the entire first hockey season. The Prancers were never able to recover from the effects of the strike and folded after the 1983-1984 season. Wilson moved to Danville, Illinois and took over full time duties for the Danville Dashers in the Continental Hockey League for the next two seasons. Ken retired from hockey following the 1985-1986 season. Team Awards 1963 - 1964 Toledo Blades Fred A. Huber Trophy Most Points in the Regular Season 1963 - 1964 Toledo Blades Turner Cup Playoff Champions 1970 - 1971 Muskegon Mohawks Fred A. Huber Trophy Most Points in the Regular Season 1971 - 1972 Muskegon Mohawks Fred A. Huber Trophy Most Points in the Regular Season 1973 - 1974 Des Moines Capitols Fred A. Huber Trophy Most Points in the Regular Season 1973 - 1974 Des Moines Capitols Turner Cup Playoff Champions 1981 - 1982 Danville Dashers Most Points Regular Season 1981 - 1982 Danville Dashers Wal-Mar Cup Playoff Champions 1983 - 1984 Danville Dashers Wal-Mar Cup Playoff Champions Individual Player Awards 1955-1956 Troy Bruins, Bill Tibbs, James Norris Memorial Trophy IHL Least goals against during the regular season 1961-1962 Omaha Knights, Glenn Ramsay, James Norris Memorial Trophy IHL Least goals against during the regular season 1962-1963 Omaha Knights, Glenn Ramsay, James Norris Memorial Trophy IHL Least goals against during the regular season 1962-1963 Omaha Knights, John Gravel, Rookie of the Year Trophy 1963-1964 Toledo Blades, Don Westbrook, Rookie of the Year Trophy 1964-1965 Toledo Blades, Bob Thomas, Rookie of the Year Trophy 1964-1965 Toledo Blades, William "Chick" Chalmers, James Gatschene Memorial Trophy Outstanding Playing Ability and Sportsmanlike Conduct 1970-1971 Muskegon Mohawks, Darrel Knibbs, Leo P. Lamoureux Memorial Trophy Regular Season League's Leading Scorer 1971-1972 Muskegon Mohawks, Gary Ford, Leo P. Lamoureux Memorial Trophy Regular Season League's Leading Scorer 1971-1972 Muskegon Mohawks, Glenn "Chico" Resch, Rookie of the Year Trophy 1971-1972 Muskegon Mohawks, Glenn "Chico" Resch, James Norris Memorial Trophy IHL Least goals against during the regular season 1972-1973 Des Moines Capitols, Danny Gloor, Rookie of the Year Trophy 1973-1974 Des Moines Capitols, Frank DeMarco, Rookie of the Year Trophy 1973-1974 Des Moines Capitols, Pete Mara, Leo P. Lamoureux Memorial Trophy Regular Season League's Leading Scorer 1973-1974 Des Moines Capitols, Pete Mara, James Gatschene Memorial Trophy Outstanding Playing Ability and Sportsmanlike Conduct 1982-1983 Peoria Prancers, Paul Fenton, Ken McKenzie Trophy IHL Most Outstanding American Born Rookie External links * Dayton Daily News - Ken Wilson Remembers Hobart Arena * Dayton Daily News - Ken Wilson Remembers Former Player * Troy Bruins Play Hockey Double Header * Wilson, GM of Troy Bruins recommends Ken Ullyot for GM of Komets * Wilson GM Dayton Gems 1976-1977 * New York Times NHL Player Draft June 7, 1967 * Ken Wilson, Peoria Prancers Coach * Mayfair School History Category:International Hockey League (1945-2001) General Manager Category:Born in 1923